Clock Innocence Camp
by Ency Peterson
Summary: Amazingly, hidden histories are revealed when Seigaku's tennis team goes to a summer camp being run by a prodigy and some others who "transferred" to Japan from Clock Innocence. Warning on the language, Kanda does speak.


The group of teenagers boarded the bus quickly. Seigaku was going to a multi-school summer camp. While they were high schoolers now, the tennis team had had one opening in the beginning of the year that had been filled by a teenager who wore his hair in a ponytail and never talked to anyone. Other students were more afraid of this particular student than even Kaidoh the Viper. Nobody had given him a moniker yet and he was fine with that. There were the eight regulars, which consisted of the new student, Ryoma Echizen, Syusuke Fuji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui, Kikumaru Eiji, and Oishi. Also on the bus were four-year mates of Echizen's. One of them was their middle school coach's granddaughter. After the students boarded, their coach and co-coach boarded.

Now, Kanda had made a reputation as worse than Kaidoh for pissing off or even bothering, but that never bothered Eiji, and Kanda had taken to calling him a crazy, hyperactive cat since he seemed too much like a cat to him. Oishi was almost a calming influence on the redheaded acrobatics tennis player. Momo was even friendlier towards Kanda than Eiji and often tried to drag him along with Echizen to hang out. While he had given Eiji the nickname of "Cat", Echizen had been dubbed by him as a bean sprout, taking Allen's nickname, until he heard Eiji talking.

"I heard there was a Fuji-Echizen type freshman attending and he _always_ wears gloves!"

"Eiji, nobody always wears gloves," Oishi sighed.

"No one except a stupid bean sprout with the stupid idea of being a stupid savior when he's supposed to be destroying," Kanda thought to himself even as he tch'd and turned his head, staring out the window.

"But I heard he was like our Kanda!" Eiji cried. "This kid appears out of nowhere with no background and joins a high school. After one day he became their school's pillar! He seems like a prodigy, is short, never takes his gloves off and is always smiling."

"I'm pretty sure we'll change that," Kanda growled, "Now shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear an annoying cat's voice when silence is so much preferred."

Kanda knew exactly who Eiji was talking about and he knew more than anyone about the kid's past. See, Kanda wasn't exactly from the time period they were all in. He had suddenly found himself near the Seigaku school gates with his sword Mugen after going through ark's gate with Alma. Why he had appeared and not Alma, he hadn't known. All he knew was that his curse had been lifted and he was completely free. Not to mention there were no akuma nor was there a Millennium Earl which meant that the kid had completed his ultimate mission. He hadn't met with any Noah, though he sometimes likened Kaidoh to Skin, he just wasn't as huge, nor did he like sweets.

The rest of the trip was made in complete silence. Kanda, as the team knew, had no fear of 'accidentally' hurting his teammates if they pissed him off. What they didn't know was that immediately after he began learning tennis, he had started wearing weights on his wrists and ankles. He had trained in every spare moment until he became good enough for the Seigaku regulars. He didn't even bother to talk to any of them when he jumped the fence and joined their practices. The next day he attended school, surprising everyone since he refused to talk even to the teachers. He only introduced himself as Kanda and glared down anyone who dared approach him.

When they arrived at the camp, they saw some of the tennis players they had defeated in the past and had become decent friends with, training at the street courts, or in one another's school courts or camp over the years.

"Fuji, I heard you found another prodigy!" One high schooler greeted their captain. Kanda glared at the teen.

"Aah, I wouldn't call Kanda a prodigy, just very focused," Fuji answered him.

"Well, I guess not everyone can be like you, Fuji, or like Echizen, huh?"

"Nobody can be the same as anyone else," a voice spoke from the side. "It would be too sad to have people being exactly the same. It's definitely better not to be like anyone but oneself!"

Kanda glared at the kid who spoke, "Bean sprout," he greeted the brunette who wore gloves and appeared to have no scar, though his eyes were the same silver blue color they'd been back then.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda," the boy frowned causing his teammates to gasp.

"What are you doing here, Beansprout?"

"Transferred in from the Clock Innocence," Allen shrugged. "Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui are around as well."

Kanda just looked at him even as he began to back away.

"How old are you now?" Kanda finally asked.

"It's only been about three years, Kanda. But they wouldn't believe I was any older than fifteen!" the boy wailed.

"Your eye?"

"Make-up"

"Hair?"

"Dyes."

"Lavi?"

"Running around, glad Bookman wasn't brought with us."

"Komui?"

"Sister-complex still in full gear."

"Innocence?"

"Destroyed, same as Noah and the Earl. Everyone is free again. Though Marie and Tiedoll were killed. Oh wait, Crown Clown, Mugen, and the Dark Boots still exist, but that's because we know they became too attached to their accommodators."

"Do you use it?"

"Not in tennis, do you?"

"Not allowed, stupid bean sprout."

"Yuu!" a voice suddenly yelled from the distance. The Seigaku tennis team was all suddenly afraid as Kanda had a sudden killing aura surrounding him as he turned a full-force death glare at a redhead with an eye patch and green bandanna appeared.

"Why the hell are you calling me that, stupid rabbit?" Kanda demanded quietly.

"Uhhhh, because I wanted to say hi?" the green-eyed boy said.

"Did you forget that I could kill you for calling me that, and I will, eventually?"

"But it's been too long!" he glomped onto the murderous teen.

"Allen said it's only been three years, stupid rabbit."

"But, Yuu!" the other teen cried.

In Kanda's hands suddenly was a sheathed sword that had been in his tennis bag. When they saw the sword, the redhead's grin got wider.

"You've kept it! Have you kept up with your training?"

"Why don't I remind you the sharpness of Mugen's blade?" Kanda snarled.

"Now Kanda," a female appeared with a clipboard, hitting him and causing all of the Seigaku students and teachers to be very afraid of the girl, "is that any way to greet old comrades?"

"When they happen to be a stupid rabbit and a stupid bean sprout, hell yes. And did Komui actually let you come to a three-month camp without him?"

"Of course not!" Lenalee laughed. "I'm the lady you're supposed to check-in with. Being twenty lets me get out of school. We managed to get all the home school tests and passed of course."

"Of course. How did you decide on tennis?"

"It's a solo _and_ team sport. If we couldn't find you in any dojo's, this was the next thing we thought you might do to express your violent tendencies. It was Allen's idea."

"Actually, I was just feeling a little rusty with my routines since I met you guys. Fighting doesn't need as many circus moves, you know?" Allen was smiling again.

"We did try conventional means to find you, then we looked into hiring a private detective, but they're kind of expensive and we no longer have our network to run off of.

"Why didn't you just use the stupid ark?"

"I kind of closed it off because of Leverrier. I'm really glad that we no longer have to deal with him," Allen's smile turned slightly sad.

"Yeah, well, you're still an idiot,"

"Takes one to know one, BaKanda," Allen retorted.

"And you claim to be fifteen?" Kanda smirked.

"Hey! You boys back away from my sis !" a tall Chinese man with a beret was screaming until he noticed Kanda. "Kanda! We've been looking for you!"

"I've been in the same place for a year now, Komui. I can honestly say it's been a great year, not dealing with any of you idiots."

"Kanda! Where's Mugen?"

"Right here, idiot," Kanda slid the sword out of its sheath.

"You've kept it in excellent condition. I'll take…" Komui trailed off.

"Over my dead body, maniac!" Kanda growled.

The group didn't notice that their audience had grown.

"Kanda, you can't "

"You are not getting your crazy fucking hands on Mugen just to try some crazy fucking experiment. I've lived here for a year, without any of you idiots. I don't know nor care how long you idiots have been here, but I can guarantee that I can find a way to fucking disappear so I can have a blissful rest of my life!"

"But, Kanda "

"Mugen hasn't left my side since I've been here, idiot, and it's not leaving my side until it decides I am no longer worthy of it. That's the way it works. Now I think we need to sign in and get our room assignments?"

"Of course, Kanda," Lenalee sighed. "But did you have to draw such a big crowd?"

"I don't draw crowds, some prodigy that appeared out of nowhere caused some stupid uproar because he was bored and couldn't prove that he was eighteen does," Kanda angrily reminded her.

"It's not my fault I look younger. At least you didn't try to kill me this time," Allen pouted, his teammates were again surprised.

"It's not my fault the gatekeeper saw you as an enemy or that the stupid Supervisor never did his work."

"It's not my fault I was cursed," Allen whispered.

"Well it's not my fault the two of you are sharing a room with a Fuji and Echizen," Lenalee cut them both off.

"Oh, hell, no," Kanda growled as Allen groaned.

"Oh, yes, Kanda. If we had known it was you specifically we could have given you your own room, but as it is the form just read Kanda and we drew the names out of a hat."

"Great," Kanda glared at the girl, "A hat. At least I won't be drinking any crazy concoctions, isn't that right, Inui?"

The glare he gave the teen with glasses caused everyone to shudder except Kanda, Komui, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi. Inui immediately agreed.

"We start matches this evening," Lenalee informed them. "Check the board to see who is against whom, please."

Kanda didn't reply as he silently demanded a key to his room.

"How'd you get the money to attend school, Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"Stupid rabbit, I swear I will mutilate you if you call me that again and if you can't shut the fuck up, I swear I will gut you as though you were a goddamn Akuma."

"Okay, okay, but Yuu, we really did miss you. I think Allen missed you the most."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"I'm a co-coach, isn't that great?" Lavi rushed the sentence out, gushing.

"You are an idiot!" Kanda walked off, Allen, Tezuka, and Echizen following without a word, Lavi catching up rather quickly.

"I am not an idiot, Yuu!" he said when he caught up with them.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Kanda snarled as he tried to control his temper.

"Mada mada dane, Cyclops," Echizen spoke as Lavi looked at Kanda with a hurt expression.

"Oh right. You guys are all four going to be a part of the same team. I know Yuu and Allen are both early-risers. I hope you two are as well."

"Tch, I'm going to practice."

"When's dinner, Lavi?"

"You aren't eating with the rest," Lavi reminded the boy whose height was equal to Echizen's.

"But, I'm hungry, and you saw what happens when I don't eat!" Allen whined.

"But if you do eat, would there be enough food for the rest of us? Stupid bean sprout, think."

"But, Kanda, I don't need a lot…" he trailed off at both Lavi and Kanda's incredulous looks. "Okay, maybe I do. Weren't you going to train, BaKanda?"

"Come on, Echizen. You and I are going to volley a few balls," Kanda glared at the boy.

"Fine, but I can't always be your partner, you know."

"You're the only idiot that gives me enough of a challenge to make the work out worthwhile. Even Fuji can't do that nor can the Golden Pair."

"Whatever, just don't slice me like last time, Kanda. The old man was pissed and wanted to tear into your hide."

"You should have let him try. I would have pummeled his ass."

The duo continued their conversation as they arrived at one of the courts not being used.

"But I didn't want him dead by anyone's hands but my own. I'll defeat the old man and when I do, I'll be happy."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and serve. Damn, I can't call both of you bean sprouts."

"Who are they?"

"Old acquaintances that I had believed were dead. You know things were easier when I lived with them. No school to fucking worry about."

The game had started and while it seemed easy enough, they were only getting warmed up, but as they spoke and Kanda remembered his past, the game became fiercer. Kanda could feel the racket as though it was his sword. He surprised Echizen more than once as his moves became more and more like when he'd wielded Mugen in the past. They were both so focused on their game, Kanda hitting the ball to vent his frustrations and Echizen trying to just keep up, they didn't notice the audience they had drawn. Kanda kept pummeling through his memories; his racket was his sword; the ball was the akuma or Skin or Alma.

"Damn it," Kanda finally stopped. "Sorry, kid. You're going to have to rest for a while."

"I thought you said you don't use it, BaKanda?" Allen frowned at him from the sidelines.

"I don't, stupid bean sprout."

"Then why did I see Hell's Insects? The kid could only barely keep up!" Allen yelled at him.

"It's nothing," Echizen said. "I still have lots to learn and the only way to learn is to play. At least he wasn't going full-out."

"What do you mean?"

"When Kanda goes full-out, no one on our team can keep up, well except maybe Kawamura, but he no longer plays so yeah, when he goes all out, no one can touch him. It's worse than my old man."

"Yeah, well, the old man ain't so bad when he doesn't show up everywhere you go, though, I'm betting he's going to appear here somewhere."

"He gave tennis up a while ago, Kanda. Everyone knows that."

"He didn't give it up, he's been waiting for someone who enjoys the game and can give him a challenge. Someone whose arrogance forces him to defeat each of his opponents no matter what. He's been waiting for the next Samurai."

"Well, as you said I need to rest. We do have actual matches tonight, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid idiots."

"I hope you get Kabaji or Atobe," Eiji laughed. "Can you imagine their faces if they saw what we saw?"

"Shut up, stupid cat," Kanda growled.

"A cat? Where?" Lavi asked jumping up and down.

"I think I want rabbit stew tonight," Kanda glared at him.

"Aah, but Yuu!"

"Get a racket, it's your turn, _Coach_."

"Against an angry Yuu? I don't think so."

"You dug your damn grave, idiot rabbit. Now play so you can lie in it."

"Fine, but Yuu, no way you are going to use that racket. Use your back-up."

"Are you sure you want me to change rackets?"

"And take off the weights. I want a real game against you. You've never asked to play anything before."

"I've asked you to shut up and die by my blade several times, stupid rabbit.

"But, Yuu!"

"Just serve. One game. If I win you stop calling me that ridiculous name. You win, you can call me that all you want, and I stop trying to kill you for it."

"Deal!" Lavi brightened up.

"He's been wearing weights?" Someone from the audience asked.

"Of course," Inui answered. "Kanda has a one hundred percent win ratio currently. No one has defeated him in tennis yet. There's an unknown amount of data. Between him and Fuji, I don't know which one is worse to go against when angry."

"Kanda," Allen said decisively. "Kanda isn't going to hold back against Lavi. This is an old feud that will be finally resolved. Though I don't know how well Lavi can play. He knows every single rule and documented piece of information about the game, but I don't know how well he can apply it. He didn't play before coming here."

"Kanda's been playing for the past year. Jumped the fence scaring Tezuka that first day. I miss the old captain. He was saying his byes when Kanda appears with a jump better than Momo's and asks if anyone can hit a few balls at him. He doesn't even test the racket he's picked up and he's obviously pissed off about something, but none of us know what. Tezuka decided to oblige him. They played for a good three hours before it started to rain and Kanda disappeared. Even Tezuka Zone had failed against the kid and even though it gave me loads of data when I played against him for a spot on the regulars, he threw me off and gave me new data about each of his opponents. The only thing I can be sure of is that Kanda will throw his opponent off one way or another to win."

"Ah, but Lavi has known him for quite some time and is just as good at keeping secrets if not better," Allen remarked.

"So have you?" Inui asked.

"Oh, we had a few trips together. None of them pleasant. He'd rather I didn't exist, I'd rather he learn to be a bit nicer to people who don't know him as well as we do. He wouldn't actually kill us no matter what he says. He's had plenty of opportunities and never taken them. I wouldn't be surprised if he's threatened everyone here at least once."

"He hasn't threatened Echizen or Fuji. Oishi has also been exempt from his threats. In fact, most of them are directed at Momo and Eiji. Momo tries to drag him to some burger joint and Eiji just won't leave him alone. He is really a good tennis player, though. Keeps the girls from mobbing us too, even his fans won't dare approach him."

Allen started laughing. The audience turned away from the game to look at the boy.

"I didn't think anyone would ever like Kanda! Oh, this is too much. Don't tell me he has a fan club!"

"Actually he does. It and the Echizen Ryoma fan clubs have the most members with both having the exact same amount of members. Not even Tezuka's at its height could claim as many as either of theirs. In fact, the rest of us at Seigaku combined no longer even equal half the number of _one_ of their fan clubs. Not that we really care. It is interesting; however, that arrogance is more highly prized than kindness."

"It's not, really," Allen managed even as he continued to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't really expecting to be more than a short-time fling I bet," Allen answered. "Most girls, from what I've seen, would prefer someone who can stand up for themselves and their girl, a little bit of the rebel in the guy, but a guy who can be romantic as well. A guy who when forced to choose, chooses his love over tradition or history. A guy who knows the girl well enough that when she tells him to leave her alone, but really means hold me close, he somehow knows. Besides they're only in high school most of them will change as they get older. Don't you guys know anything? We only have so long to live life following our innermost dreams. Might as well live every moment as though it's the last."

He had finally stopped laughing and was instead smiling at some old memory.

"If I did that no one would be alive," Kanda grumbled from behind.

"Who won?"

"Who the hell do you think won, stupid bean sprout?"

Allen looked at the court where Lavi stood shaking his head at the destroyed court.

"You?" Allen answered.

"Of course. I had the best record back at Black Order, why would it change just because it's no longer swordplay?"

"Oh, if I'd been at the Order as long as you, I think our success ratios would have been the same and I _was_ always the better liked."

"I don't need others, stupid bean sprout. I don't see why a cursed brat cares."

"Because a cursed brat can, BaKanda, though I'd love to meet whoever would be stupid enough to care about you," Allen smiled sweetly at the taller teen.

"Tch."

"Kanda! You are going to help fix this court then we have matches!" Lenalee had appeared "Didn't we bring those other brats to do that kind of thing?"

"They're busy doing other more important things. Who was the poor opponent you annihilated?"

"Ack, I can't believe I lost to Kanda," Lavi sounded depressed.

"Wow, I don't believe I've ever heard you call him Kanda before, but since you helped destroy the court you can help get it put back to rights, or else I'll tell Komui you were hitting on me."

"I'll help clean it up."

"Komui can do whatever the hell he wants as long as it doesn't interfere with what I'm doing here. I'm here for tennis not clean-up duty."

"Kanda, we can't play until the court is back to its proper condition. You will help or there won't be any of your favorite things for an entire month," Fuji finally spoke after having watched his eyes closed the entire time.

"How would you stop me?"

"I am one of your roommates," Fuji reminded him.

"Stupid rabbit. You had to piss me off."

"When aren't you pissed off? I thought using me was an excellent way to vent, but I would suggest you find a more effective way to tamp down Mugen. You use its abilities way too much."

"Only when practicing. Keeps me sharp."

"You're playing doubles tonight with Allen," Lavi informed him. "Your first match is against a Kabaji and Atobe."

"Hey, Kanda, you're playing the Monkey King," Echizen called. "You and Allen might want to talk civilly long enough to form a doubles strategy!"

"I thought I told you to rest?" Kanda growled.

"I'm not playing until my singles against Tachibana. It should be easy after barely keeping up with you for a year."

"Why am I not so sure about that?" Kanda asked.

"Hey, I haven't taken off my weights and I drink milk and everything else you and the old man and Inui have come up with to help me train."

"And are you enjoying yourself doing all of that?" Kanda glared at the boy.

"I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when the matches start," Echizen stalked off.

Kanda sighed then stalked to the court to help fix it back up.

When the matches started, Kanda woke Echizen up. He and Allen were similar yet utterly and completely different in Kanda's eyes. It was why he had taken a liking to the boy. He reminded him of the friends he'd had in the past.

"Hey, Kanda, did you and Allen figure out what you were going to do?"

"We've always flown by the seat of our pants, Echizen. Don't worry, though. I don't lose and neither does Walker. Never play poker with him, but let's see if we can't get Fuji and Inui to after dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Echizen agreed confused.

"Let's go, you want to watch my match right?"

"Yeah."

"BaKanda," Allen greeted him.

"Stupid bean sprout," Kanda said ignoring his hand.

"Still won't shake it?"

"Still cursed?"

Allen sighed. "You wanna serve first?"

"Of course, I'm older.

"Not anymore," Allen reminded him.

"Deal with it, bean sprout. Tell that rabbit if he really wants to continue our old relationship he can but I will no longer hold back."

"I think you should tell him that, BaKanda," Allen said as they walked to the net.

"Looks like Skinn," Kanda commented.

"And Mikk," Allen sighed.

"Do you trust me?"

"Since we cleared up the misunderstanding when we first met."

"Let's take them down, then. No need to lose to a couple of freaks."

"This isn't going to be like the time in Mater is it?" Allen sighed as they reached the net.

"As long as you don't feel sorry for them, no. The sooner the match is over the sooner you can eat, idiot bean sprout."

"Then why don't you just forfeit?" Atobe, the guy who looked similar to their old nemesis Tykki Mikk spoke to them.

"And here we should be saying that to you, right, bean sprout?" Kanda glared at the team they were about to play against.

"The name is Allen, BaKanda."

"If we win this I might actually use it, bean sprout," Kanda smirked.

Atobe was annoyed at being ignored.

"You won't win," he declared.

"You think not? I could make it seem like we're struggling, what do you think bean sprout?"

"I'm thinking I've been the one to bail you out of death a few too many times. Should have left you gone when I brought back Krory."

"And who'd have taken out Alma then?"

"I hate it that you're right, but it's your fault he awakened to destroy everyone again."

"No that would have been that crazy Noah with the headaches."

"Wisely? He couldn't help it. He still didn't know the truth about the Earl."

They walked back to their side and went into the well-known Australian formation, surprising everyone, even Lavi, who claimed with eye wide open that he couldn't watch. It had already been determined that Atobe and Kabaji would make the first serve. At first it was easy, and it was obvious to Lavi and Echizen that while they'd put on a decent show, they had let the opposing team win. The same happened when the next game started. Kabaji and Atobe won a second time.

When the third game began however, Allen and Kanda both stood on the same side of the court. Neither spoke as they watched the first serve and suddenly Allen was on the other side striking it back. Kanda looked bored waiting in the back section of the court as Allen used what had once been thought of as Kikumaru's acrobatics against the opposing team. Kabaji was duplicating the moves and he and Atobe seemed to have a perfect combo when Allen jumped back into Kanda's area and Kanda walked slowly forward, striking the ball back. No matter where it was aimed it seemed to go straight to him. As the other games finished, their audience grew. Echizen left for his game and returned while they were still in the third game.

It was as obvious as the growing darkness that Allen and Kanda had more than just gone on a few trips together as they taunted each other and ignored their opponents in the first two games and then shut up for the third game, which was being drawn out. Kabaji was unable to perfectly perform either's moves as Allen had not used his left hand for anything not even his acrobatics.

The game continued with Kanda taking over, seemingly toying with the other team as the audience watched the ball go back and forth. Soon this was the only match being played. Even though there was no way Kanda could see it, the audience saw Allen shake his head. Kanda ended the game shortly after. The next five games were won easily by Allen and Kanda not even working as a team, just taking turns controlling the court as the other watched.

When they finally finished, Lenalee could be heard asking them what they'd been doing.

"Taking out the enemy, of course," Kanda growled.

"Not really. Me, I was having fun. I think I beat you though on the number volleys, BaKanda."

"No, you didn't. I hit back more than you did."

"No, you didn't. I had more, and Lavi was watching so he'll prove it."

"I'm pretty certain Inui was recording the data so I can prove it even better. I don't trust the stupid rabbit."

"And you cared so much that you even reserved his name for him, but not mine?"

"I didn't think you'd survive. I mean you did have the fourteenth, what happened to him anyway?"

"Well, I took him out, just like I did the rest, except the one you did in and that Krory took care of. The Thirds were destroyed as well, you know."

The two were walking away from an audience whose mouths gaped.

"I don't think we'll ever understand their relationship, Lavi," Lenalee informed the redhead.

"I don't want to understand it. He still went easy on me. I could tell. To think he's constantly holding back. I think if he and Allen had a match, they'd have to stop to eat and sleep before the first one was finished. They purposely exhausted Atobe and Kabaji so that they could easily win," Lavi, shocked, informed her.

"Then we'll be taking their rackets away," Lenalee told him.

"When?"

"Tonight. All of their rackets. When they get them back, we'll all watch a match between Allen and Kanda. It ought to be awesome seeing as they share a room together."

When the members of the camp were informed that all rackets were being taken away until further notice, Kanda just grinned. The others from Seigaku weren't annoyed with it like most of the others attending.

"Hey, bean sprout, think you'll improve without having that crutch of yours?" Kanda asked the boy sitting next to him.

"I don't have a crutch and my name is Allen, BaKanda."

"Don't be so dour. Weren't you the Destroyer of Time or some stupid shit like that?"

"Weren't you a narcissistic, stupid murderer, BaKanda?" Allen smiled sweetly.

"Why don't you find some sap to play against you tonight?"

"Oh, I haven't played since coming here. Maybe I should play against your protégé?"

"You play Echizen and I will kill you," Kanda answered, not even looking away from the food he was eating.

Allen was eating a small amount compared to what he used to eat. Kanda didn't say anything about it.

"You're serious!" Allen exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice. "I never thought we'd live to see the day! Lenalee! Komui! Lavi! Kanda's got a heart!"

"Echizen isn't an annoying idiot bean sprout or stupid rabbit. I'm not going to say what I think about the other two," Kanda's frown deepened. "Besides, there's no Earl trying to destroy everyone and everything anymore."

"But you actually _care_ about someone! This is a true miracle."

"Beansprout, stop trying to piss me off. If it weren't for the fact that I want to see you play poker against Fuji and Inui with one of Inui's drinks for the losers, I wouldn't bother telling you to leave the kid alone."

"But Kanda!"

"You play with Echizen and I will rend you with my bare hands, understand?"

"Okay, okay. So who are your teammates again?"

So Kanda and Allen, having finished their meals began to introduce their tennis clubmates to each other. They also introduced Lenalee, Lavi, and Komui as they joined the group. After the introductions were done, Allen offered to play a game of cards with the Seigaku club members, seeing as how Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen's clubmates immediately turned down the offers. Kanda refused on behalf of himself and Echizen. So with Allen playing against Inui, Fuji, Kaidoh, Momo, and Oishi, Kanda informed them after the cards were dealt that it would be one game and all except the winner would be drinking an untested concoction. He said this with an evil frown on his face.

* * *

 **AN** : _This started as a dream I just had to record and then expanded. One day I may actually write a multi-chapter Prince of Tennis/D. Grayman crossover, but don't count on it. This particular one-shot has been sitting on my computer since before I started to have computer problems, so it is an older piece. Just a reminder, I own nothing. Also, if anyone likes the idea and decides to run with it or wants to use this as a start point for their own, feel free to. All I ask is that you inform your readers of where the original idea came from - even if it's not by name. I know I have a hard time remembering where specific ideas came from, so I try to record it, but that doesn't always work and re-finding the original can be a hugely daunting task. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one-shot and keep reading or writing!_


End file.
